Moonlight
by The-Long-Lost-Cullen
Summary: Bella lives in Forks with her best friends with the twins Rosalie and Jasper. What happens when Edward Cullen moves to Forks? What if Alice was Bella's third grade mortal enemy? Will they ever become friends? Will the right couples find each other? R&R!
1. Mysterious

"Rosalie, I just love the beginning of the school year!" I exclaimed, "You wanna know why???" I asked excitedly. Rosalie looked at me like I was insane.

"Not really," she answered.

"Because every day I get to see my best friends again," Rosalie rolled her eyes probably thinking about the amount of time we had spent together over the summer and went to her brother's side.

"Jasper?" she asked.

"Yeah, Rose?"

"Did you hear?"

"About what?" Jasper looked annoyed, Rosalie was known to ask questions when she obviously knew that you didn't know the answer.

"There's going to be a new kid," Rosalie said, "I wonder if he's cute." Classic Rosalie. Jasper looked up to the ceiling as if asking for answers and then said,

"I gotta go to Science, see you guys later." He walked down the hall, and Rosalie and I both murmured a, "See you at lunch" and departed for our next classes.

I was walking down to Bio and tripped over the rug, and yes even _that_ is possible for me. I landed flat on my face. My face flushed. A couple people snickered but didn't full out laugh because they knew my tongue was as sharp as a knife and making fun of me would cost them way more than laughing was worth. My boyfriend Mike Newton came rushing over to help me, I pushed him aside and picked myself up. After running over to help me, I knew it was rude to not let him, but I really wasn't enthusiastic about our "relationship". Besides, he was most likely dating me just to become more popular, I mean, everyone knew he was really in love with Jessica. And I was like, let her have him, but I couldn't dump Mike, not without a real reason.

Anyway, I walked into the Biology classroom still slightly red from my fall. I looked at the seating chart tacked up on the bulletin board. I saw my seat, and next to me was a new face that I didn't know. That was unusual for me seeing as I saw myself as savior to those who weren't popular. Me, being Bella, walked up to the guy and saw that he was gorgeous! I looked him in the eyes and I froze, they were the most beautiful topaz color. I quickly collected myself and held out my hand, saying, slightly out of breath,

"Hi, I'm Bella!"

"Edward," he acknowledged me, but just with a small nod, and he turned to face the front of the class again. But I wasn't about to give up,

"So…. Where are you from?"

"Pheonix,"

"Ummm… Where did you go to school before you came here?" I asked hopefully.

Edward glared at me and said, "Stay out of my business and stop bothering me!" I was taken aback because this Edward guy was being so mean, I didn't understand it.

Bio passed with agonizing silence. Finally as the second hand reached the twelve for the fiftieth time, class was over. Lunch went buy in a haze, Rosalie was talking my ear off and all I had to do was say, "yeah" every time she took a breath. My mind was on Edward, and when school was over, I went to my school office and asked if I could know the name of the new kid at school. Lots of times in other schools, I had heard, that if you were not always known just because you were the new kid. But here in desolate Forks, every new kid was well-known.

"Edward Cullen, dearie" the lady recited from memory from behind the desk.


	2. Smart Bastard

"Edward Cullen… hmmm," I repeated it over and over feeling each syllable of his name on my tongue. Rosalie in the lunchroom the next day, of course, saw him one second and the next she was flirting. But unfortunately for her, Edward Cullen just brushed her off. Rosalie was a bit pissed off, and while I was comforting her Alice Whitlock and an angry-looking Emmett McCarty walked by smirking at Rosalie's hurt expression. Oh, how I hated Emmett and Alice. Alice was my mortal enemy since that heated day in third grade, and because of my hatred for Alice, I hated Emmett. Who happened to be her boyfriend.

"Hey loser face. What is that on your shirt? Pasta sauce? Gross! You are such a pig! Hey every one, look at what a pig Bella is. She eats with her shirt!"

"You are such a great friend Bella, " Rosalie said pulling me from the memory of Alice's immature third grade taunts. She said this to me while stabbing Alice from afar with her glares.

"Don't worry about her, she is milking this for all its worth. Apparently, she tried to flirt earlier with Mr. Arrogant over there, and he just ignored her. And guess who caught her in the act? Emmett."

"So that's why he looked so pissed," Rosalie had a dreamy smile on her face as she said this. Smiling about Emmett? What ever happened to the friend who swore to hate him for the rest of forever? I pushed the though out of my head, I decided that it was time for me to talk to Edward Cullen. Someone needed to put him in his place. I walked to the other side of the lunch room.

"Hey, my name is Bella." I said as politely as I could. Somehow, I had this feeling that Edward Cullen had forgotten me.

"Edward Cullen," he said curtly. Wow what a guess.

"Um… My friend Rosalie was just over here and you kinda hurt her feelings. It would be great if you could apologize because you really hurt her um…. I hate to say this, but inflated ego."

"Why should I? It sounds like she needed that," he sneered.

"Look, Rosalie is my best friend and I hate seeing her hurt, so please just apologize."

"No way, just leave me alone Isabella," he replied.

"It's Bella," I snapped, "and what do you have against me?"

"Nothing," Edward widened his eyes with a false innocence.

"Prove it," I said, knowing that I had just won the little word battle, I was not prepared for what he said next.

"Fine, I'll take you to the school dance."

"No way! I'm not going with you," I replied disgusted.

"What do you have against me?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I smiled, Edward Cullen was a smart bastard.

**I NEED REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! I DON'T HAVE ANY WANT TO WRITE STORIES IF THEY DON'T GET APPRECIATED OR CRITIQUED I FEEL LEFT OUT AND ALONE. THAT IS WHY I HAVE BEEN GONE SO LONG. SO PLEASE R&R AND MAKE ME HAPPY.**


	3. Green Eyes

HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I HAVE FOCUS ISSUES AND I AM SO PROUD FOR GETTING THIS CHAPTER UP

**HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I HAVE FOCUS ISSUES AND I AM SO PROUD FOR GETTING THIS CHAPTER UP. I PROMISE TO GET ANOTHER UP TOMORROW IF I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS. IF NOT, I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES.**

I was putting on my dress for the dance so slowly, hoping to God that I would wake up from this nightmare. I finally had put everything on, including the stiletto heels, which should be better known as death traps, when Rosalie called,

"Ohmagawd, Bella! I can't believe it this is stellar news!" she sqealed, "Ok, so Emmett McCarty just broke up with Alice, and now… HE ASKED ME TO THE DANCE!" I could almost see Rosalie happy dancing on the other side of the line.

"Your happy about this?" my tone was nasty, and I quickly tried to cover it up, "I mean, well, Alice and Emmett have been our enemies forever… so…"

"Bella, I know it sounds weird, but lately I feel this… deep connection to him. I think it was always there, but I just ignored it because we were sworn enemies and all…" Rosalie trailed off like she was in a trance.

"Well, I guess if it makes you happy-" she cut me off and gave an excited yell.

"Oh thank you, thank you, Bella," I now knew the real reason why she had called, she was asking my permission to go out with Emmett. I sighed as I hung up the phone, I just couldn't believe it. Emmett and Rosalie. Wow. I walked downstairs (tripping along the way) and noticed a silver Volvo in my driveway. I hadn't expected Edward to pick me up, let alone know where I lived, but I walked out anyway and jumped in shot gun and looked over at Edward. He was staring at me intently, making me blush. I realized what I had not seen before. His eyes were this beautiful electric green. I gasped, still blushing, and tore my eyes away from him. After a slight hesitation, he did the same.

"So…" I started, this was beginning to get awkward.

"So Bella, have you been to one of these before?"

"A dance?" he nodded, "Yes, but with Mike Newton," I made a disgusted face when I said Mike's name, and to my surprise so did he. We both noticed our matching expressions and laughed. After that, Edward was really easy to talk to, but I had the feeling in the back of my mind that he was just setting me up for some smart ass prank. I shook the thought aside, and I realized that we were already parked in the school lot.

"How long have we been here?"

" Oh, about a half an hour," he replied unfased.

"Oh my gosh, I promised Rose to meet her inside," I quickly threw open the door and climbed out and tripped over the ground (trust me it is possible.) Luckily, Edward was right next to me, and he caught me. I blushed and he laughed.

Edward took me inside, and I felt as if this little date was not turning out to be some bet. I was actually having fun, and as we reached the door I felt a lightness in my stomach that I hadn't felt since… well… ever. Maybe… just maybe… I was falling- No, bad Bella, you have a boyfriend, remember? A boyfriend that you hate. I was fighting with myself inside my head and I was losing. Sad…

Anyway, when we entered the gym everyone turned and stared at us. Everyone knew of our little bet, and were curious for how it would turn out. Edward and I just ignored it, stepping onto the dance floor. He put his hands on my hips, and I put my hands on his shoulders. With my luck, it was a slow song. We started moving slowly, and I peeked up at him (I was shorter than him, despite my shoes) hoping to read some expression from his face. But he caught me off guard. He was staring down at me, contemplating something. I blushed. And that is when I knew for a fact that I was falling for Edward Cullen, and maybe, just maybe, he like me back.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW, IF I COULD JUST GET 10 FOR THIS CHAPTER I WOULD JUST JUMP WITH GLEE. SIGH I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE GOT IT IN YOU. OH YEAH, I PROMISE TO WRITE AGAIN SOON. SO PLEASE R&R.**


	4. Coward

The song was over; Edward pulled me to his chest and held me close. As I was held against him, I thought about yesterday and our attitude towards each other. What had caused such a change? Maybe we were just destined to be. Just as I was thinking of all the ways fate had brought us together, Edward pulled me out of my thoughts with a kiss. Not just any kiss, but my first kiss. It was light and sweet. Edward pulled away, and looked down at me confused. Good, so I wasn't the only one.

"What do you say I take you home?" Edward asked this (completely innocently, I swear) and I looked around. Only a few people were left in the gymnasium. Time had flown so fast when in his arms.

Edward and I hopped into his Volvo. As soon as I closed the door we were off. In not time at all we were back at my house. I opened my door, but before I stepped out I said,

"See you tomorrow," my tone was hopeful. Edward nodded in confirmation. I lightly closed the Volvo door behind me (not wanting to scratch the paint) and walked to my front door. I went inside, and went straight up to my room. I changed, brushed my teeth, and hopped in bed. I landed on something- well it wasn't the bed. I gasped and turned around to find myself face to face with Edward.

"Edward! What are you doing he-." He cut me off.

"Bella, shhh. We don't want Charlie to wake up. And I am here because I want to spend more time with you."

"Oh," I blushed.

"Go to sleep, love," I obediently closed my eyes happy to, again, be in Edward's arms, but as I closed my eyes I was thinking: my first date and my boyfriend is already sleeping in the same bed as me. I smiled at this, still slightly bewilder in such an emotion change.

"Oh, and Bella," Edward said before I dosed off.

"Yea?" I replied groggily

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go play baseball with Emmett, Alice, and I," Edward said nonchalantly.

"But you know Emmett and Alice are my enemies," I replied slightly angry he would even bring it up.

"I also know that Rosalie and Emmett were at the dance together, meaning that they like each other," he replied in his clever little voice.

"So, it isn't like Rosalie is gonna be there," then realization hit me, " You want me to ask Rosalie to come?" Edward nodded.

"Fine, but Jasper gets to come too," Edward hesitated, but then nodded again.

I woke up eight hours later to find that Edward was no longer in my bed. Slightly disappointed, I pulled myself out of bed. Seriously wondering if I had just been dreaming of everything that had happened last night, but then I spotted a note on the nightstand that sported extremely neat handwriting:

**Sweet Bella,**

**I will pick you up at 11:00 in front of your house.**

** Love, Edward **

Good, so I wasn't just dreaming, I looked over at my clock. It said 10:45. I quickly jumped out of bed, threw on shorts and T-shirt, brushed my hair and teeth. I ran downstairs, and I tripped on the rug (yes it is possible.) I grabbed a breakfast bar and shoved it down my throat, by the time the doorbell ran, my mitt was in hand, and I was ready to go.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said in his velvety voice.

"Hey Edward," I replied lamely. (It was only lame because my eyes went all glassy and it came out like a sigh). Edward gave me a quick kiss. I blushed as he pulled away. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me towards his car. Always being the gentleman, he opened the door for me, and soon we were on our way.

After about fifteen minutes or so, Edward pulled into a parking space next to a forest preserve.

"Um… Edward? I thought we were playing baseball," I said confused.

"Oh, we are Bella, there is this clearing in here and it is pretty big. Emmett and I decided it would be better than the public diamond because we, that way, wouldn't be bothered by little kids.

"Oh," is all I replied. Edward went and got his mitt, a baseball, a bat, and plastic bases from his trunk and we set off into the forest. Half way to the clearing I tripped over a bramble and fell to the ground cutting my finger open on a thorn. I picked myself up, and I tried to ignore the stinging in my finger and the rancid smell of blood. I blushed realizing that Edward was trying his best not to laugh at me. I scowled, and we continued marching toward the clearing.

Finally we were there. I muttered a quick hi to everyone who was at the clearing that I didn't like, and then I went up to Rose and Jasper to give them a hug. After that they both looked over at Edward than back at me. Silently asking me what was going on between us.

"I'll tell you later," I muttered. Just then I heard rustling in the trees behind me and I turned around. Three impossibly beautiful creatures were walking towards us I was about to yell, 'Hey, we were here first!' but there beauty stopped me from being able to form a coherent sentence, but what shocked me most of all was the fact that the one lady in the group with bright red hair, went down and kissed Edward's neck. I yelled at her. She pulled away from Edward and I noticed blood on her lips. She had bitten him.

"Boys, that's her blood we found on the trail," the beautiful lady told her companions. They were nowhere to be found. I turned around to see them slowly drinking the blood of my friends and enemies. I ran, despite my fear I got my legs to move. I finally left the forest, but as I did I heard the screams of my friends. They were still alive, but they were in pain. I couldn't go back there though. So, being the coward that I was, I just began to run again. I ran for at least an hour until I was face to face with my front door. I walked inside and up to my room. As soon as my face hit the pillow, I burst out crying.

**Hope you liked this chapter, but seriously guys, idk if I should keep going because I got no reviews for the last chapter. Is it that bad? I hope not. So, even if you are normally one of those people who read and leave, pleeeeaaaase review because I need a boost of self-esteem. Thank you. R&R! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Three ToyBreaking Days

Three days, I waited for a sign of what had happened to my best friends my enemies, and well my… well, Edward

Three days, I waited for a sign of what had happened to my best friends my enemies, and well my… well, Edward. Nothing for three days! I was becoming depressed, and on the second day when I told Charlie my tale of vampires, he took my to the nearest shrink. Unfortunately for the shrink, I broke his toys he tried to trick me into playing like the rockem' sockem' robots or whatever they're called. I knew he was trying to lull me into a false sense of security and get stuff outta me. I was so defiant. Sad enough for me, that just caused Charlie to make appointments for more lessons. Anyway! Four days after the accident I decided to go off looking for my friends, feeling guilty and ashamed for leaving them there without reporting it, well without reporting it in a good fashion. I was wondering why their parents hadn't been looking for them, but then I realized that all the parents who had kids in the biology class had to go out of town for some kind of conference. Charlie was excused because he had "work to do". As if!

I gathered all my courage and walked into the forest that was the host of all of my nightmares. I felt as if someone was watching me the whole way in, but when I turned to the source of a noise noone, or nothing was there. I turned back around for the tenth time, and was looking at the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, with red eyes that held a hint of green. Edward… I slowly recognized his features from head to toe, and suddenly I realized that Edward was bending, head inclined, towards my neck.

"Edward," I whimpered.

What did u think? Guess what, I promise to update every day! I have no excuse other than laziness for my absence, I apologize!

**The-Long-Lost-Cullen**


End file.
